


worth it

by wordtheef



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Winterfell, brienne is overly literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: sometime somehow this will end.Jaime plans to make the game worth the candle.





	worth it

He’s got his hand in her trousers and finally, finally, Brienne has found her voice.

Unfortunately, she’s protesting. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” She smells lush and dark, mud and water and dying leaves, and Jaime will be _goddamned_ if he takes away his hand. “No one will come in. I will kill anyone who interrupts us.”

She takes him seriously, because of course she does. “It’s not worth it.”

“I’ll make it worth a murder — Brienne, stop your damn complaining --"

She kisses him. Lets go. Unties her breeches and tugs them down herself and oh gods, he can’t breathe anymore — he bites her thigh and her legs spread, his fingers find the wet and go in, his mouth falls against her body and he licks, eyes shut and nose on her curled hair.

Worth it.

Sometime he will die, poisoned or arrow-shot or executed, his head on a pike and forever sightless, left for daws to pick at. Sometime Brienne will leave him — she’ll fall in love with someone worthy of her, she’ll be tired of his nonsense, she’ll come to her senses and he’ll only have the memory of her in his mouth, on his hands, shuddering and clenching at him, trying desperately to hold still.

It doesn’t matter. Whatever the future is doesn’t matter. This is worth it (and he bites again the soft inner flesh of her leg, damp now with sweat and pleasure), she is worth anything that will come between them later and force them apart, how she pulls him up and kisses him again like her mouth was too long gone from him, you’re worth everything that I did to get to you, Brienne.


End file.
